


One of Those Days

by Thwipster808



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: Simple study of the everyday struggle of depression.





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want this to be the first fic I post in forever but oh well.  
(I promise I'm doing well, this fic just kinda happened.)

_No no no no._

_Not today. Not here. Not now._

_Please just don’t. Don’t do this. Don’t make me feel like this._

Sun was streaming through his blinds by the time Nico heard a knock at his door. He’d opted to stay bundled up in bed for the day, hoping to avoid all social interaction and movement in general. It was not his day today.

“Nico?” Of course, it was Will, Mr. Ray of Sunshine himself.

_Why did it have to be him?_

Nico stayed quiet, even after Will knocked again. He knew he should speak, say anything to make Will leave and not come in, but he couldn’t make any words come out. He didn’t want to. His body wasn’t into it today.

“Nico? It’s Will.” As if Nico didn’t know the sound of his voice by now. “Nico, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Why did he keep saying his name? He wanted him to keep saying his name like it’s something - like it matters.

After some silence – Nico couldn’t keep track of time right now – Will says, “Nico, I’m coming in.” And with that, light floods into the dark cabin. But Nico barely flinched, burrowed as he was in his blankets, dead to the world as far as he’s concerned. The world’s probably the same regardless.

“Nico?” Will was closer now, judging by the volume of his voice, but Nico’s eyes were screwed shut so he couldn’t see. He should open them, at least acknowledge Will’s presence somehow, but no, that would be too much effort. Too much willpower on Nico’s part. He didn’t want to move. Even if he really did.

“Nico,” Will’s voice was soft, and Nico felt the bed dip down where Will was probably sitting on it. He felt a weight lay lightly on the blankets. He wished he could feel more. “Nico, honey, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Nico simply breathed out by way of reply, not even having the energy to properly grunt.

“Hey, can you talk to me? Are you sick? Hurt? Can I help?” Will’s hand began moving in circles across the blankets. Normally, idle comforts pissed Nico off – they seemed so ingenuine and useless – but today, he couldn’t decide if he liked it or if he cared at all.

After a minute or more, he realized that Will was probably waiting for his response. Again, he lacked the vitality to even make a sound, choosing to just turn his head inward so he was further hidden beneath his mound of blankets. He wasn’t even cold, but it was better than being exposed.

Will hummed, as if this response told him everything he needed to know. Maybe it did, for someone as socially and medically intelligent as Will.

“One of those days, huh?” Nico could almost hear the sympathetic smile in his voice. He wished he could see it.

Then, Nico felt the bed move again. This time, more weight pushed down and suddenly there was more than a hand pressing on him through the blankets. Will snuggled in close to the blanket pile that hid his best friend. Nico naturally leaned into the new warmth, like his body was craving it this whole time and he didn’t realize it. He sighed heavily once more, attempting to dispel that weight in his chest that he woke up with this morning. It didn’t work, and he really wished it did so he could properly enjoy this moment with the one person at camp he trusted the most.

“I’m here for you,” Will whispered. “It’s okay. I’ll wait this out with you, if that’s alright.” Even though he knew Will couldn’t see him, Nico nodded once, hoping Will got the message. He wanted Will to stay, wanted the quiet comfort and strength he provided. Nico was at a loss to express any of these thoughts and feelings, but Will knew.

It was just one of those days.


End file.
